Daddy's Little Girl
by DancerGirl136
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Troy and his daughter Alex. Inspired by the father-daughter relationship in 17 Again.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a collection of one shots about an adult Troy Bolton and his daughter. This was inspired by 17 Again, and the father-daughter relationship in it. I do not own High School Musical, 17 Again or any of the characters other than the ones I created. And btw, the adult Zac Efron in this story does not look like Matthew Perry. Don't get me wrong, I love Matthew Perry, but he is not how I imagine this older Troy looking. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**************************************************************

**Story One: Fatherly Advice**

Troy Bolton sighed as he walked into his house early one afternoon, dropping his keys onto the hall table. He then proceeded into the kitchen, in search of his wife of 18 years.

"Gabi?" he called. He spotted a note resting on the counter.

_Troy,_

_Gone to the shops. Will be home at about 5. The kids are home and not to go anywhere._

_Gabi xxx_

He placed the note back on the counter and poured himself a glass of juice, downing it in about five seconds. He then went upstairs to see his kids.

He first entered Mark's room, poking his head in.

"Hey buddy." He greeted his son.

"Hey Dad." Twelve year old Mark looked up from his homework. He was a perfect mix of his parents when it came to personality, with Gabriella's brains and Troy's talent for basketball.

"Done with that homework?" Troy asked.

"Almost." Mark said ruefully. The rule for him was that he could not practice basketball until he had finished all of his homework.

"Good man. We can play a bit of one-on-one later."

"Cool."

Troy exited the room and walked down the hallway to his daughter's room. He paused at the door, frowning in concern when he heard sniffling. He knocked on the door. "Alex?"

"Go away." The voice from inside said.

Troy opened the door anyway. His fifteen year old daughter was sitting in the middle of the room, leaning back against her bed. The walls of her pink and white room were covered with posters of the Jonas Brothers and Zac Efron, like any normal teenage girl. She was dressed in her workout clothes from cheerleading, her light brown hair that was so similar to her father's hanging straight around her shoulders. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were rimmed with red.

Troy sat down next to her on the floor. "Hey, what's up?"

She sighed, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Troy said. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "How was school? Get any assignments back? Cheerleading practice go well?"

He was met with silence.

He sighed. "Ok, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Is it about a boy?"

His daughter averted her eyes to look down at the floor.

"Alex?" he prompted gently.

She nodded slightly.

"Ok. Is it about Randy?" he asked, referring to Alex's boyfriend of two months.

She nodded again.

"Well, then, what happened?"

"He – he broke up with me." she choked out tearfully.

Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her close like she was four years old again and having a nightmare. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"I just feel so stupid." She sobbed. "He did it in front of everyone. He's a jerk."

"Yes, he is a jerk baby." Troy agreed. "Why did he break up with you?"

This time he was once again met with silence.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not something I'll like?" he asked hesitantly.

"Cos it's not." Alex admitted.

Troy held her at arms length. "Did he do anything to you? Was he pressuring you to do things? Because if he was –"

"Dad," Alex interrupted. "Just . . . leave it ok?"

"No! I will not leave it! I will go right down to the school and–"

"Dad, please don't." she begged. "I didn't do anything. I didn't want to. And that's why he broke up with me."

Troy wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm sorry baby. But I'm glad you did what was right. And you know, you might date a lot more horrible boys, but someday you'll find your perfect guy. Just wait for him."

"You mean like how you and Mum are?" she asked.

Troy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just like us."

"I want that." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll find it." He assured her.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Alex spoke.

"Do you remember the song you used to sing me when I was little?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah. I was thinking about it the other day. I actually have it here." She got up for a minute and pressed play on the CD player before returning to sit with her father.

_Come stop your crying _

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one for small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

When the song finished, Alex turned to Troy. "I love you Daddy." She said, hugging him tight.

"I love you too Alex." He hugged her back.

When she let go he said, "How about we go watch a movie? Anyone you want."

She smiled. "That sounds like fun."

So the father-daughter duo headed downstairs where they put on _27 Dresses_. Troy was used to watching chick flicks with Gabi and Alex, so he didn't mind. They lay curled up on the longue with Alex on Troy's chest, which is how Gabriella found them when she came home.

She smiled to herself when she spotted her husband and daughter lying together, watching a girly movie. A special moment for a Daddy and his little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know this one is really short, but I wanted to get it out. And the next two shouldn't be long because I have the ideas ready, I just need to write them. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't think I will update until there are a few reviews, cos I know there are at least 10 of you who have me on Author Alert, Fave Author or Fave Story, and only 2 people reviewed last chapter. So please all review! It helps me improve! Oh and btw, these stories don't go in chronological order, just whatever idea I get and what order I write them in. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything except the characters I created.**

**************************************************************

"Daddy!" Four year old Alex wailed tearfully.

30 year old Troy Bolton ran into the room as fast as he could. "What? What is it Alex? What's wrong?" He bent down to his daughter's level.

Alex pointed to her knee, her lip quivering. She had been playing on their home basketball court when she had fallen over, scraping her knee. She had run inside to find her father. "I fell over. It hurts Daddy."

"Oh, I'm sure it does baby. Don't worry, Daddy will fix it." He picked her up and walked into the kitchen, setting her down on the bench. He rummaged around until her found the first aid kit. He cleaned the wound then placed a Disney Princess bandaid over it. He kissed his daughters forehead softly. "All better?"

"Yes. Thank you Daddy." Alex smiled her mega watt smile that she had inherited from her mother. Troy loved that smile on both his girls, but Alex made it uniquely adorable with her missing teeth.

"Okay, Mummy went out for awhile, and Mark is asleep, so how about we do something fun?" he suggested.

"Yay!" Alex squealed. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course sweetie." Troy smiled at his daughter. "What do you want to watch?"

"_Enchanted_!" she cried excitedly.

Troy smiled good naturedly. He had seen that movie a thousand times, but he would watch it again for her.

He took her into the living room and put the DVD in. He then settled down on the couch with her. The opening music began to play and Julie Andrews' voice came on. '_Once upon a time . . .'_ Then the song '_True Love's Kiss_' came on and Alex began to sing in her high pitched, little girl voice.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I'm hoping comes with this."

She continued to sing until the prince came on screen. "Daddy! Sing Edward's part of the song!"

Troy sighed but sang along cheerfully, his voice as perfect as it had ever been. He knew all the words, of course.

Almost two hours later, the movie was over. Troy and Alex had danced together when the ballroom scene came on. They had then played dolls for a while, and now Alex was asleep with her head in Troy's lap. He stroked her hair gently. She had his hair colour, but it was curly just like her mother's. Her skin was tan like Gabriella's but her eyes were as perfectly blue as his. She was beautiful. He didn't ever want her to go to high school, where she would meet teenage boys who would hurt her. He sighed. Thankfully that was a long way away.

Gabriella opened the door and walked into the living room. Her husband and daughter looked like a picture.

She smiled at Troy when he looked up and saw her there. "Hey. How was today?"

He smiled back. "It was fine. We had fun."

Gabriella came over to the couch and leaned over her daughter, kissing her forehead softly. She then sat down next to her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. Troy wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her close.

"You okay?" he asked softly. He knew how hard she'd been working lately, and he was a bit worried.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Work's just difficult at the moment. So many clients, so little time. I didn't have a moment free today at all."

"You need a break." Troy said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Hmm, I wish, but it's pretty impossible right now." She said absentmindedly.

"Well, how about this? Next weekend, we ask someone to babysit the kids and go out for the night, just the two of us." Troy suggested.

"I like that idea. We haven't done that in ages." Gabi smiled.

"Exactly." Troy agreed.

"Okay." Gabi said, softly kissing his lips. "Let's do that."

"Now, someone needs to go to bed," Troy said, looking at his daughter who was still sleeping. "And you look like you need a nice bath, then to sleep." He told his wife.

Gabi smiled. "Alright mister. Let's go."

Troy leaned down to pick up Alex. He carried her upstairs, with Gabriella behind him. They gently tucked her into bed in her pink princess bedroom, then headed to their own room after checking on Mark. When they got to their room, Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around Troy.

"I love you." She murmured, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too Gabi." Troy smiled, kissing the top of her head. The two of them then crawled into and fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
